1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to coupling mechanisms between the armature and contact-bridge carrier of a relay, and, particularly, a coupling mechanism which is elastic and which reduces the mechanical forces generated in the switching operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastic coupling mechanisms between the armature and the contact-bridge carrier of relays are known per se. In the past, the particular concern for such elastic coupling elements has been to minimize the chatter effect encountered when the relay is switched to an "on" position. An elastic coupling arrangement which minimizes the chatter effect to a great extent is described in the German patent, DT-OS 2,142,464.
In addition to the chatter effect, it is also desirable to minimize the mechanical moments generated by the lateral shock-loading of the contact-bridge carrier at the turning-off or opening of the contacts of a relay. The previously described arrangement did not provide a way by which this problem could be minimized.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an elastic coupling device which substantially dampens the shock-loading of the contact-bridge carrier at switch-off.
It is a further object of this invention to improve the damping at switch-off, but without substantially influencing the switch-on characteristics of the device.